Khaos Brigade: Peace Faction
by personazero
Summary: On that day, I met Ophis. On that day she showed me an entire new world. On that day I joined the Khaos. Chapter 2 reposted with some new details about the story
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I did not want to start a new story but the idea came to me after reading some reviews.**

 **The main one is why does Naruto always become a devil... Simple answer because that is the only way he can be in the highschool dxd verse. But I want to try something different.**

 **So fair warning will have characters from other series and Orginal Characters. The ones that come from another series will just be the character. I might take some elements from another series but just small amount.**

 **This is a descended Naruto verison story. Meaning a OC Naruto just so I can change the personality for this story.**

 **This is a side project story. Meaning it doesn't have my full attention.**

 **Hope you enjoy the first chapter**

 **Chapter one: Join the Khaos.**

"Why was I named Naruto?" An innocence question was ask from a young boy to his mother. His little legs kicking back and fourth as he sat in his chair. The little boy was look no older then seven years old. The boy's bright blue eyes stared at the back of his mother waiting for her to say something, anything. A large bowl of ramen was in front of him and the reason he had brought up the simple question was because of the narutomaki in it. And being a young, he was teased about his name from the other children. His mother turned around and place a finger on her chin, thinking on what to tell her son. It was hard enough that she was a single mother, but how does she explain his name when he was so young.

"Why did I name you Naruto?" She repeated as she walked towards her son. She pulled out a seat next to her son. Tapping her finger against her chin once again. She kept her thinking on how to tell her son. How do you tell your kid that their name meant something. Then it came to her. "I named you Naruto after your ancestor."

"Ann.. ancestor?..." The young Naruto repeated the word. Not understanding what the word meant, but wanting to know more about everything. The mother had to think for a moment of how to explain the word to her young boy.

"An ancestor is someone your related to from a very, very long time ago. Kind of like a mom of a mom of a mom." She closed her mouth to wait for the words to sink in. After a few moments of silence she felt it was time to keep going. "Naruto... the one you are named after was said to have been a great man. So great that he could fight with the gods' and some how some way win."

The young blond nodded his head, understanding some parts of his mothers explanation and wanted to have her keep talking. But something suddenly clicked in his young mind. "You want me to fight a god?" His mother started to laugh at his question. So young and so innocence, it was just so cute for her.

"No, no, no." She ruffled his spiky blond hair as he quickly tried to get out of her reached. He gave his mother a mock glare, but smiled right away at the sight of his mother beautiful face always brought a smile to him. "I think hearing how someone could beat a god is just a metaphor of how much of a great person he was in his life. When I gave birth to you there was only one thought going through my head was how much I wanted you to have a great life." Ruffing his hair, she gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Since your done with your bowl of ramen, wash up and go to bed." Her child happily nodded his head, before he jump out of his chair and ran to the rest room.

The mother smiled as she watch her child ran too the rest room. As soon as he was out of the room, she began a violent coughing fit. Using her hand to muffle the sound from her son, she kept coughing. She didn't stop coughing in-till a minute or two past. Looking down in the palm of her hands she saw blood on her hands.

 _ ***Naruto age 10***_

Once again, Naruto, was staring at a white wall. Sitting silently, doing his homework, as he would look up every few minutes. The only sound going throughout the room was the beeping of machines, and the light shuffle of feet. He didn't know why he would always look up since nothing ever changed. His mother was resting in the bed, wires connected to her body, the only way she was kept alive.

For the blond, he was use to this sight. It became normal for him when he was eight. He could remember the laughing and smiling when he was younger with his mother, but one day her heath suddenly went down hill. He could remember coming home from school one day only to find his mother unconscious on the floor. He remember the tears that spilled that day as paramedics took her to the hospital.

From what doctor's were willing to tell him, she had a rare virus in her body. They also told him that it would be a matter of time before she would leave the world. Even though she was ill, she had plans made for this. Apparently Naruto's father, was connected. The very person that he had never met. The same person who left him and his mother before he was born. And for the young blue eye boy, he never believed that he would wish his father would vanish from his life; since for as long as he could remember he had wished that he could meet his father.

His father wanted nothing to do with either one. He didn't care if his mother had died, nor did he want the responsibilities of raising young Naruto. His father was a CEO of a major company in the United States. Naruto didn't remember what the business was, but it gave his father massive amount of money. Enough that he was paying the medical bills for his mother, the bills for the apartment they lived in and a monthly allowance for him to live off... till his mother died.

The moment his mother died, he was going to be sent to live with his father. The reason he was going to be sent to live with his father was due to the lie he was going to give the media. The story that the media will be told was that he had found out about his son's birth after his mother had pass away. If he had known sooner he would of attempted to try to help her. A entire sob story that would put him and the company he worked for in a great spot light. A false story that family business's would eat up, and invest more money into the company. But for Naruto, he was told what will happen once the press no longer cared about the story.

Once they didn't care for the story, Naruto, will be sent to military school. The reason, just so he wouldn't be his father problem. With that Naruto knew that his life had a hard road in front of him. He didn't want any of this. He didn't want to leave his friend behind, nor did he want to lose his mother. But knew it was just a matter of time.

"Hello, Naruto..." A voice said next to the blond. Not surprise at a sudden voice coming from no where, or the fact that it seem as if time had frozen, the blond turned his head. On his side was a young lady. Her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion. A cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes. Her ears differ from a normal humans as they have pointed tips.

"Hello, Ophis." Naruto greeted the odd young lady in front of him. Ever since his mother became sick, this weird lady entered his world. But for whatever reason he was the only one that seem to notice that she was in the room. Little alone remember her after the visits. He has come to the conclusion that she was imaginary. A being that he created from the stress of his mother condition.

"How is your mother?" The same question every time she visit him. And the answer never seem to change.

"She hasn't gotten better since our last visit." Turning her head, she stared at the lady resting in the bed. A blank look on her face. A face that Naruto wasn't sure if she cared or was simply just staring. And if the past was any clue, she would give him a short reply, before vanishing.

"Human medicine will not heal her." Naruto nodded his head, not listening to her words. It took several minutes before the blond realize that she said something completely different then what she normally said.

"What did you say?"

"Human medicine will not heal her..." So he didn't mishear what she said, "...you need a powerful healer that has mastered the most advance healing spells and also has mastered Twilight Healing to cure your mother." Naruto wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

"You need a Master Mage to cure your mother." Ophis stated, as if it was the most obvious answer. Naruto only got more confused. Mage? Healer? Twilight Healing? What was she talking about. Did he finally go off in the deep end.

"What are you talking about?" He repeated, waiting for her visit to come to an end. She was just a figment of his imagination, right? Ophis looked at the blond before it dawn on her.

"I am not human, Naruto." She started. " I am Ophis,the Ouroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon God." Naruto eye's widen in shocked, as she pointed a slender finger at the blond. "I want you to join my group." With that one sentence, she forever changed the life of Naruto Uzumaki.

 _ ***Naruto age 16***_

"Why do I have to wear this suit?" Naruto loudly complained, tugging at the neck tie wrapped around his neck. Dress in a white suit, Naruto, wasn't sure if the suit didn't have a mind of its own and was trying to strangled him. As he kept tugging at the tie, a pair of soft hands stop his hand from pulling anymore.

Naruto already knew who the hands belong too but he always enjoyed looking at the young lady in front of him. That young lady name is Sonia Nevermind, the princess of Novoselic, which is a small European monarchy. Sonia is a tall, young woman with knee-length blond hair with pale skin and light green eyes. She is wearing a green and white dress with a large red ribbon on the chest and a dark green, almost black, ribbon in her hair. And finally a diamond barrette.

"Please, endure Sir Uzumaki. I know this tie is not to your liking, but please endure for me." She kindly told the blond. Hoping that he would do as she wished. Within an instance he did so. Feeling that their was no way he could deny her of anything.

"Do we really have to do all this?" Naruto was not the type for formal gathering's. In fact he was the type to ditch them the first chance he got.

"Yes! Sir Uzumaki, my people and I are celebrating your heroic deeds." Sonia exclaimed, a bright smile forming on her face. Naruto was surprise on how happy she seem.

"All I did was save you from a weak assassination attempted. I don't see how that constitute a small country to throw a large ceremony." Naruto lazily commented on. Sonia eye's dazzled at his comment. She witness him engaged in a fight with ten armed assassin's and take them out in a flash. While she had thought her life would come to an end that day, instead she witness the greatest sight. She did not know for her hero, fighting normal humans was a walk through the park.

"No matter! I was ready to die that day, but seeing your amazing actions made me realize that I many would be sadden by my death. My people wish to honor your actions. No matter what you say this ceremony will commence." Naruto smiled. The only reason he was in this country was because he had heard there was a mage here but that was false. He saw the commotion happening and jumped into action.

"Guards can you please leave." While it sounded like a question, it was more of a command. Sonia guards seem hesitant about doing so, they reluctantly walk out the room. As soon as the guards were out of the room, Sonia, turned her attention to the blond hero. She caress his cheek lightly.

"I understand that you don't like the ceremony, but can you please bare it for me?" Sonia gently ask the blond. Naruto nodded his head.

"How long do you wish to stay here?" Sonia nervously ask the blond. Naruto failed to notice that her cheek's gained a light red taint too them.

"I'll probably stay for the ceremony, then leave right afterward." Naruto shrugged his shoulder's not sure why she wanted too know his plans. Sonia shoulder's slightly lowered, not happy that her hero was leaving so soon. Naruto did notice this.

"But if you need me to stay for a few days..." He trailed, waiting to see how she would reacted to his sentence. Sonia eyes quickly gain a shine to them, as she cupped his hands in hers.

"Yes!" Quickly realizing that her behavior was un-fitting of a princess she quickly compose herself. "I mean~"

"Sonia, it's okay you don't have to act like a princess in front of me." He reassured her,believing that she was torn between acting like a dignified princess and a 16 year old girl. At his statement she seem even happier then before.

"Can... Can I call you my friend?" Sonia twiddle her fingers together.

"Only if I am allowed to do the same to you." Sonia nodded her head. For once in her life she had someone treating her like a normal person. Not a princess but a normal girl. She didn't know that the feeling of friendship was such a splendid feeling. As she step forward, she gave her first friend the biggest hug she could muster.

"Promise me that you will always be by my side." Sonia quietly ask, as she buried her face into his chest. Naruto didn't say anything but return the hug. He was happy to have such a great person in his life.

 _ ***Naruto age 19***_

It has been nine years since Naruto had started his journey to find a person that could heal his mother. And so far he had yet to find anyone that could do so. Ophis was able to find people that can keep his mother from passing, but no one that could cure her. While it angered Naruto he wasn't one step closer to his goal, he did enjoy the people he has met.

At the age of 19, Naruto had truly grown. His blond hair is kept short, ruffled, and spiked. Standing at 6'2 he knew he was tall, and had the muscular build to match. He wears a black, leather jacket with a fur collar and a orange V-neck underneath. He wears black, denim jeans held up by a simple orange belt, additionally with black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit.

At the moment, Naruto Uzumaki, was bored out of his mind. Ophis had given him an assignment. His assignment was to determine if a fallen angel was powerful enough to join the Khaos Brigade. He should of realize that this was going to be a boring task. It wasn't one fallen angel it was a group of fallen angel's. And they failed to land one hit on Naruto.

The reason. They were weak. All of them only had one single pair of wings. Their leader, wasn't any stronger. The leader had two pair of wings but for the blond they didn't have a tenth of his power. But the only bright side was that he didn't have to fight any of them. No the person that had defeat them was his long time friend Peko Pekoyama.

Peko is a tall, young woman, who wears a black/dark turquoise schoolgirl uniform with a red tie or ascot. Her skirt is somewhat short and wears dark tights underneath with white shoes. She has long, silver hair that she ties up into two braids on each side of her head with white ribbons holding each braid at the sides of her head, and two red ties hold each braid together at the bottom. Her eyes are also bright red. Peko wears thin framed rectangular glasses, that does nothing to hide her sharp, intense stares.

Did he forget to mention that in term's of swordsman skill's, he has yet to see anyone match her skills. Well he was happy that she took care of all the fallen angel's. For every fallen angel that stood in her way, all it took her was one swing from her sword to strike them down. Even their leader was taken down in one blow.

Now that everyone was beaten their was nothing for Naruto to do at the moment. Peko walked up to the young blond and gave him a water bottle and open another for herself. Taking a quick drink of the refreshing water she enjoyed the silence. Happy that she was useful to Naruto. Even if all he cared for was for her safety. As they drank the water, a magical seal appeared in front of the blond. In seconds a piece of paper fall into the lap of the blond.

Looking down Naruto grab the paper and read what was written on it.

"Hey Peko we have a new assignment." Naruto called out too his long time friend. She didn't say anything, but waited for the blond was going to tell her.

"Are you ready to go to Kuoh Academy?"

 **What did you think?**

 **Leave a review**

 **Yes I know why did I use characters from Danganronpa well those two are the only ones and I like those two. More of the history will be shown in later chapters.**

 **Leave a review**

 **Remember the more reviews I get the faster I update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well seem like the first chapter was a success.**

 **To answer a few questions.**

 **Yes Naruto mother is still alive.**

 **No, Naruto doesn't know that Asia has Twilight Healing. He will find out in a later point in the story.**

 **What are the pairings? I haven't made a final decision on the pairing.**

 **Will it be a harem? Maybe I need to see how the story goes. More then likely by chapter 5 I will give an asnwer.**

 **Will there be lemons? Yes, but I am thinking I am going to create a second profile for the lemons.**

 **Lastly everyone who reads this needs to know, Asia can heal Naruto mother but not yet. Part of the plot is Naruto finding someone who could. Even though Asia can he doesn't have any information on Asia.**

 **In the series Asia is just a normal nun that was thrown out of the church for healing a devil. Does anything really think a powerful group would look at that and say she needs to be recuirted? I don't think so. They did find people who had twilight healing but where not at the level that Naruto needs.**

 **Besides the church almost everyone in the series has no clue who Asia is, that is fact.**

 **Naruto is part of a group that looks for fighters not healers. Plus you really think every piece of information is shared? Look how many factions are in the Khaos bridage. I wouldn't doubt that information was with held from one another.**

 **So for everyone crying about how come Naruto doesn't know about Asia or why she wasn't part of his group. Its simple.**

 **One of the major plot is Naruto finding out Asia has twilight healing. Once he does he will be in conflicted with the Gremory group which is going to be part of a furture story line in this story.**

 **Stop bitching about that!**

 **There will be elements from other series as times goes on but nothing too major.**

 **so lets get this chapter on the way**

 **Chapter 2: Clash**

Issei Hyoudou, the man that was known as one of the most perverted person in the world. Well at least in the Kuoh Academy. A enemy of woman. And lastly he was known to a very selective as the Sekiryuutei. At this very moment was feeling extremely nervous. The reason was simple. Standing in front of him was his counterpart, the Hakuryuukou, also known as Vali.

From the very moment the two met this silver haired male had put Issei on alert. He wasn't sure if it was because it felt that power seem to flow from every part of him. Or maybe it was because he had witness his counterpart power with his own eyes. Or maybe because a moment ago he showed that it would take very little effort on his part to defeat him as if he was nothing but a insect. Everything in Issei body told him to run, even as he took a step forward. Jumping back into a battle stance, he ready himself for a fight.

Just as Vali took a step forward, two blades pressed themselves on his neck. Stopping him from advancing. Looking to the side, Issei, saw that his friends Kiba and Xenovia had come to his aid. It didn't take long for him to hear foot steps behind him. And within moments the rest of his friends had arrived.

Rias Gremory, her Queen Akeno Himejim, the Rook Koneko Toujou, and finally the Bishop Asia Argento all formed a circle around him. Asia quickly scanned Issei, trying to see if he had any injuries. Koneko and Akeno took a step forward ready to attack if Vali moved a muscle. And Rias stood in front using herself to shield him from his rival.

"Do you think this joke has gone far enough?" Kiba asked Vali, keeping a strong grip on his sword.

"It wouldn't be smart of us to allow you to start a fight with the Sekiryuutei here now would it." And like Kiba, Xenovia, kept her blade press to the neck of Vali. She was ready to strike this man down with any given chance.

Tearing himself away from the group, Issei, advance towards Vali leaving Rias in the back of the group. He wanted to know why Vali was here. Why he wanted to fight so badly. Even though he knew the danger but he still advance.

"Why don't we all lower our weapons before someone gets hurt." Nearly everyone eyes widen at the new voice. Issei looked up and was shocked to find two people behind him. More shocked that after only taking four steps someone had sneaked up on them. And frightful seeing that one of the two had a blade press onto Rias neck.

The person that had started talking was a blond male, while the one that had a sword press on Rias neck was a silver haired twin pigtail lady who was dress in a black school uniform. While it seem shameful he couldn't help but wish for a gust of wind to knock the skirt up. He quickly snap out of his thoughts when he saw a small drop of sweat roll down her cheek and her eyes widen in fear.

"Naruto..." Vali growled, seeing the blond in front of him. The now identify Naruto gave Vali a friendly wave of the hand. He didn't care that everyone was glaring daggers into him. He just wanted everyone to stop this pointless showdown. "What are you doing here?!"

The two swordsman drop there swords from Vali and pointed them at Naruto. The man in question had a smile on his face. It didn't faze Naruto that so much hatred was directed at him.

"I am only here to see you Vali." Looking around, he saw that everyone was tense. He wonder why, till it dawn on him. He had forgotten that Peko was keeping her sword on a redhead lady that was behind yeah, he needed to do something about that.

"Peko, you can put your sword down." Peko pounder for a moment, thinking if she should put away her sword. But knew that Naruto wouldn't allow any harm to befall her if anything should happen. She slowly lowered her sword down and place it back in its dark turquoise sheath/wrap with a silver/white design on the back.

Rias didn't need to be told she was free from being held hostage. She quickly ran to the side of Issei, her heart racing, as she couldn't believe that someone was able to held her hostage. If these two new comers wanted to hurt her, they could of done it before she had a chance to reacted. Unconsciously she rubbed the spot on her neck where Peko had the blade pressed on.

"Sorry about that." Naruto rubbed the back of his head with one hand, "I hope we can get along Gremory-san." Rias didn't response, she just gave a glare to the blond in front of her. She didn't know why but everything in her body was telling her to run away from him.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Rias demanded from Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki, Naruto." He pointed to himself, then towards his silver haired friend. "And this is Pekoyama, Peko." Rias gave a light nod of the head, but wonder what his business was. "And I am just here to see my old friend Vali."

"I don't know why you are even here, Naruto." Vali said, not comfortable with the blond presence.

"For one reason, Vali!" Naruto suddenly appeared in front of the Hakuryuukou, surprising many on how fast the blond was. "I heard that you replace me, with the Sekiryuutei as your rival! I got no phone call. I got no email. I got nothing from you. I thought our relationship meant something."

Everyone sweat drop at the blond odds behavior. One moment he held Rias hostage, next he was complaining about being replace as a rival. They knew he was dangerous but they didn't know if he was taking any of them seriously.

"Master..." Peko called out to Naruto, hoping that he would snap out of his behavior. She knew that the blond was playing a part just so that no one would take him as a serious threat, but still, it was embarrassing the way he was acting. Don't get Peko wrong, she loved being around Naruto, times like this made her wish she was some where else.

She knew that they had a mission here in Kuoh, and that Naruto was trying to make them look less suspicious but that was thrown out the window when she held Rias hostage. The moment they held Rias hostage, they mark themselves as targets for the Gremory group. Peko had notice that the Rias kept glancing at the blond, and that left Peko to wonder if she was trying to size up how powerful Naruto was. But no matter how many times Rias will attempt to figure out the power behind Naruto, she will never figure it out. He was holding his power at bay, making sure that no one could sense him.

"We will talk about this later, Naruto." Vali said, trying to calm down the blond. If the blond truly had business with him then it was better if Naruto stop acting like a fool. Naruto smiled at Vali response, as he turned around to face the Gremory group.

"Well that matter is settle. Why don't one of you tell me where I can find a good ramen place in Kuoh?" His question was met with silence. They couldn't tell if he was being serious about his question or not. Out of everything he could of ask them about he wanted to know where a ramen stand was at? Now they needed a moment to process this information.

"Gremory-san, this is your territory. Where is a good ramen place." Rias raised an eye brow. She was still trying to think of how to answer the blond. She knew a lot of area's in Kuoh that severed good food, but ramen stand was not one of those.

"Master..." Peko trailed out, knowing that once he was hungry there was no way he was going to stop asking where he can find a ramen stand. She hope hearing her will stop him from bothering everyone. Naruto stop and looked at Peko. He knew that tone of voice. It meant that he should stop his actions and focus.

"Um, well there is..." Rias tried to remember a ramen stand. But like before nothing came to mind.

"Naruto," Vali cut her off, "I am sure that we can find a good ramen stand around here. My business with the Sekiryuutei is finished here." He informed the blond. Naruto smiled at the sentence. Finally he was going to get some food.

"Thank you, Vali!" Naruto exclaimed, "And shame on you, Gremory-san!" Without warning he appeared in front of the redhead and lightly poke her on the forehead. Rias stumble back, surprise that someone poke her on the forehead. She rub her forehead, not sure what to do with the blond after that little jab.

"Oi! You can not do that to Buchou!" Issei shouted at Naruto. He was angry at how Naruto was treating his Buchou. He didn't care if this blond could kick his ass. No one disrespected his friends.

"Oh you must be the Sekiryuutei." Naruto casually comment on, as he didn't care that this young boy had just shouted at him. There was nothing he truly knew about the Sekiryuutei, besides that who ever the host is will be in a constant battle with the Hakuryuukou. But that was about it.

"Apologize to Buchou!" Issei repeated. Naruto was surprise at the backbone that Issei was showing, but knew that it was nothing but an act. The moment that the two were alone, Issei, wouldn't be as brave as he is now.

"For?" Naruto didn't know what he should be apologizing for. Was it because he held her hostage or was it because he said that Rias should have shame for not knowing where a ramen stand was located. Or maybe it was because he poked her forehead.

"Don't try to act-"

"Issei! Stop!" Rias nearly shouted at her pawn, but she felt that she had to put a stop to Issei actions before it got out of hand. They had two unknowns standing in front of them, and apparently some type of relationship with Hakuryuukou. She knew if she tried to fight these three it will only end up with them defeated, if not dead. She just knew it wasn't a risk to take.

"But, Buchou..."

"Issei, just let it go." Rias told her pawn. Issei wanted to argue, but knew that it was pointless for him to do so. Even though it hurt his small amount of pride, Issei, back away from Naruto. He couldn't stand how Naruto kept the smile on his face as he was force to back away from him.

"I will see you again, Sekiryuutei." Vali said, as he walked towards the two and all three started to walk away from the Gremory group. Issei wanted to say something to all three, but nothing wanted to come out of his mouth. He felt a hand grab his own. Looking down he saw that Rias was holding his hand. He was happy that she was holding his hand till it dawn on him that she was shaking.

 _ ***Moments later***_

Vali waited till they were out of ear shot before he started to talk with the two. He didn't want anything to be accidentally be revealed if they stayed near the Gremory group. Like his affiliation with a certain group. He didn't need for that to be revealed anytime soon; or at least till he no longer needed to stay with Azazel.

"Why are you two really here?" Vali wanted to get to the button of there visit. Better he know now then find out later. When it comes to Naruto, its better to find out motives now then later. The blond wasn't a bad guy, but that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy messing with people that were left in the dark. And for Vali, he hated to be the person that was on the receiving end of Naruto 'fun'.

"Just here to visit an old friend, Vali." Naruto teased the silver haired youth, but that only severed to annoyed Vali further.

"Why are you really here?" Vali asked again with more force in his tone of voice. He already felt a headache forming just by being around the blond human.

"Ophis sent me..." Vali waited for Naruto to continue his sentence, "she wants the Khaos Brigade to attack the faction leaders." Vali was shocked at the news. For as long as he knew the Ophis, not once did she ever care about the affairs of the other factions.

"Do you think?"

"That those three idiots, along with anyone who is willing to agree with them is demanding that Ophis attack them." Naruto tone showed a small amount of hatred while he talk about the people. Vali rubbed his forehead knowing full well who he was talking about. Idiots was the best way to described those three.

"Those three don't even hold a candle too the current factions leaders..." Vali mumble to himself. He believed that they had a death wish, but it was not his concern. He didn't care for them. In fact he was annoyed of their beliefs. But they were too prideful. And that pride was going to be their downfall.

"Thanks for the head for Naruto." He walked up to the blond before slipping some cash into the blond hand. "There's a ramen stand about a block away from here. It was nice seeing you Peko." Vali didn't say anything after wards and walked away from the two. The two watch as the silver haired male walk away from them.

"Master." Peko turned her attention to Naruto, only to receive a light jab to the forehead. She rubbed her forehead not truly surprise at his action.

"I told you stop calling me master. I am your friend Peko, so just call me Naruto." Naruto reminded the silver haired swordsman. She mumble a light 'of course' as she rubbed a her bruised forehead.

"How about this Peko. After we get some ramen we go to the nearest petting zoo." Peko gained a light red tint to her cheeks. All those fluffy animals running around, her getting a chance to feed them, and the feeling of their soft fur in the palm of her hand.

"But we have more pressing matters..." Peko tried to hide the tint of her cheeks from the blond, but it was too late Naruto had already seen that she wanted to go to the petting zoo. It was funny sight seeing a powerful lady like Peko turn into a blushing messing with animals become involved. He knew of her soft spot for animals and has occasionally used that for his advantage.

"We have time." Naruto quickly said, knowing that her resolve would quickly fade. "They might have some newly born animals in the zoo." Peko closed her eyes, trying to steel her resolve but the image of a new born animal and having a chance hold them was just too tempting.

"Fine." Peko finally gave into to her urges and followed the blond. First they were going to get food then the petting zoo.

 _ ***Later that night***_

In a small room of a rented motel, the two were resting. They had rented a room for the night and tried to get a room with two separate beds, but they only had rooms with one bed. That left the two to be force on sharing a bed for the night. While the blond was already sleeping in the bed dress only in a t-shirt and boxers, Peko, had only step out of the shower as Naruto fell asleep during her shower.

While many might think it was rude that the male had fallen asleep while his companion was in the shower before the sleeping arrangements were made, Peko, didn't care. She was going to wait till Naruto had fallen asleep before staying up the entire night to watch over the blond. It might seem odd or creepy for some, but for Peko it was normal for her. Ever since Naruto had befriend her when they were younger, she did everything in her power to ensure that Naruto was safe. Peko did not have a good life before meeting Naruto. Before she had met the blond, she had given up on all humanity.

As a baby, Peko was abandoned by her own family and taken in by an orphanage. She remember how in those years she dreamed that one day a family would take her in. But it never happen. From what she could remember not once did she ever see an adult enter the orphanage, besides the caretaker of the orphanage. She remember that one day a child could be at the orphanage and the next morning would be gone. There was no goodbye when a child left, they just vanished.

Yet, the caretaker, always claimed that the children had been taken by a loving couple to their new home. One day she had awoken to find her only friend had vanished from the orphanage. And like before the caretaker had promise young Peko that her friend was taken in by a loving couple. While she was happy to know her friend had finally found a family to call her own, she was also sad that she didn't have a chance to say goodbye.

She often wonder if the reason she wasn't taken in by any couple was because of her silver hair, or due to her red eyes. Both of them were uncommon as she never say any other child at the orphanage with her features. The caretaker had ofter reassured her that her features were not the case. There just wasn't a couple that had wanted her just yet. Then it all changed when she was seven.

One random night she was woken up by the caretaker saying that a couple had come to take her in. She was thrilled that she was finally getting a family, a home. As she was guided to his office late in night, she didn't see the evil smile forming on the caretaker face. When they entered she heard him locked the door behind her. That's when his true colors were revealed.

He told her that there was no one here to take her away, in fact, today was going to be her last day alive. He told her he enjoy the flesh of humans. And the greatest treat for him was eating young children flesh. Along with the look of utter despair when they realized that they had no hope. It made the young flesh more delicious. In that moment Peko lost her humanity. As the caretaker went to grab a clever to take the life of Peko Pekoyama, something snapped in her head. As he grab the clever she grab a pen and used it to defend herself.

With the element of surprise she sprung into action and stab him in the throat. She didn't stop after the first stab, she kept stabbing him till she lost all the strength in her arms. After losing the strength she finally realize what she had done. She had killed him. She didn't know what to do with herself. After staring at the dead body for what seem like eternally she finally moved. With the rest of her strength she ran out the room and ran away from the orphanage.

A year later after she kill her caretaker, she was alone. She had nothing left in her life and she did at this given point was wonder the streets. She had no direction, no motivation, and finally no reason to live. One day walking around the streets she had bumped into a random stranger. Instead of being ignored like everyone did in the past, this person help her back to her feet. That isn't all the person did. He offered her a meal. She remember the words he said to her.

 _"I hope you can join me for dinner tonight. Since my mother has been force to stay at the hospital it has been very lonely eating all by myself."_

At first, she was reluctant to accepted his invitation but after seeing his blue eyes and how lonely they looked she decided to accepted the invitation. While she was on guard through out the entire dinner, all he did was smile at her. After the dinner he surprise her even further by offering her a shower, a changed a clothes and to stay for the night. Again she reluctantly accepted. But as soon as the sun raised she left his home before he could wish her goodbye.

Even though she was amazed by his kindness, she believed that it was a one time deal. But she some how ended up walking back to the same spot they had met. And once again they bumped into each. This kept happening for a month before he finally ask her an important question.

 _"Peko, why don't you come to stay with me? Its so lonely coming home to an empty home. What do you say? Do you want to stay with me and we can become a new family?"_

On that day she sobbed. She couldn't believe that someone wanted her. And finally she had a family.

 _"Stay with me and we can become a new family."_ Those words will forever stay with her. It was that day she swore she would do anything to keep Naruto smiling. She would never allow anyone to hurt her the first person she cared for.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she felt a hand grab her wrist. Without much resistance she was pulled down into the bed and came to laying down on the chest of Naruto. She didn't knew if she should feel embarrass or happy in her current predicament. She was half naked, with only a black tank top and black booty shorts on with her hair let down, laying on top of a half naked guy. That was the cause of her embarrassment. Her happiness was because she enjoyed the sound of his heartbeat.

"Go to sleep Peko..." She heard him lightly mumble, "there is nothing for us too worry about." Peko wanted to argue with him, but he didn't stay awake for long. She heard the sound of light snoring coming from him. Even though she knew she could break free from his gasp, she choose not too. Instead she used the sound of his heartbeat to fall asleep.

 _ ***Couple nights later***_

Naruto and Peko watch as the rouge mages attack the faction leaders and everyone else involved. The two stood in the back as they waited for a signal for them to join in the battle. They were watching as Azazel fought against Katerea Leviathan, which became a one sided fight as Azazel quickly gain the upper hand. It was matter of seconds later that they witness Azazel kill Katerea with only losing an arm in the process.

Several minutes later they watch as Vali sneaked attack Azazel, knocking him out of the sky. And for the two they realize that was there cue too enter the battle.

"You being awfully chatty today, Vali." Naruto commented on, as he interrupt the half devil in the middle of his speech. Everyone turned there attention too the new comer. Issei and the rest of his friends eyes widen at seeing the blond.

"Its you!" Issei pointed at Naruto and Peko. Peko didn't acknowledge the brown haired boy, she just kept her glaze on the faction leaders. For Naruto, he just gave the group a small wave of the hand.

"Naruto, are you finally ready to join the battle?" Vali asked, as he kept his glaze on Issei.

"Of course I am." Naruto replied back, not sure on who he should fight. The blond knew that he wasn't strong enough to beat everyone standing in front of him, but this was still a good chance to test how powerful he was compare to the rest of these powerful figures.

"Who is he?" Azazel asked. He was surprise that Vali had allies, but he didn't have information on the new comer. Vali was going to open his mouth to reply, but he saw Naruto give him the signal to not say anything.

"I'll tell you before I leave?" Naruto calmly replied to the Fallen Angel leader. There was no point of revealing on who he was so soon.

Vali re-focus his attention onto Issei. From talking about him being the true Lucifer, to how he was a half devil. To Azazel revealing on who he was working for. To Vali, talking about how weak Issei was and that maybe for him to get stronger that he was going to kill his parents. That was the trigger point as Issei activated his balance breaker and charged at Vali.

"You don't plan to get involved in there fight?" Azazel asked Naruto, seeing that he wasn't attempting to help Vali. No he looked like he was bored as the two battle each other.

"That's his personal fight. I see no reason to join." Naruto place a finger on his chin, pondering on what to do next. "But if Vali is going to fight a peerage member of the sister of the current Lucifer, how about I fight someone from the current Lucifer peerage?"

Everyone looked at the blond as if he had gone insane. He actually thought he was going to be allowed to fight someone from Sirzechs peerage just because he had asked. They all knew that the one he was talking about was Grayfia, since none of the other members of Sirzechs peerage were not here at the moment.

"Hold on! If you think I am going to allow you fight people in my brothers peerage~"

"If that is his wish I don't see why I can not granted him his request." Sirzechs calmly said, wanting to see who the mysterious blond is. He had great faith in his wife abilities and didn't see her being defeated by anyone any time soon. Grayfia looked at her husband, and gave a light nod of the head.

Rias wanted to protest, but, kept her mouth shut. She didn't if the blond was dangerous but also knew her sister-in-law was very powerful. The only thing she could hope for is that Grayfia didn't get hurt. The two started to walk away from the group not wanting anyone to be hurt in there crossfire.

Once the two were a safe distance away, they turned to face each other. As soon as they turned to face each other Grayfia quickly unleashed a magical attack on the blond. Forming from beneath the feet of the blond, a giant icicle spear emerged from the ground and slice Naruto right down the middle.

"That was a pointless fight." Grayfia commented on, seeing how she ended the blond life within a split second. Everyone was surprise on how fast the fight ended. Azazel muttered 'all bark and no bite' at the demise of the blond.

"That looked like it really would've hurt." A voice commented on the side of Grayfia.

Everyone turned there attention to the sound and saw that Naruto was still alive and was casually standing next to the most power queen. Before Grayfia mind could process on what just happen, she received a back hand smack with tremendous force behind the blow.

Stumbling backwards at the surprise attack, Grayfia, tried to quickly regain her balance but before she could a powerful knee strike hit her right in the stomach. One strike quickly turned into five knocking all the air out of the queen. As she saw another strike heading towards her, she summon a barrier of ice to stop the incoming attack.

Naruto stop his attack, seeing if he had tried to attack her it might of cost him his arm. The ice barrier had very sharp spike's coming out of the ice. He knew that this was her way to catch her breathe, but as a warrior he knew that he shouldn't stop his assault. Placing both his hands together, his hands started to move in rapid movement.

 **"Katon: G** **ōkakyū no Jutsu!"** A giant fireball emerged from the mouth of the blond as the attack went head on to the wall of ice. As soon as the fireball hit the ice wall, a giant field of stream emerged from the area. The stream didn't last long as it quickly faded from view. But as soon as it did Naruto came face to face with a large magical rune in the hands of Grayfia.

Blue eyes widen, as Grayfia released a large blast of ice towards Naruto. Caught by surprise at the attack, Naruto, didn't have time to run away from the blast. Instead he did the first thing that came to his mind. Placing both his hands in front of himself, his arms took the blunt of the attack.

She stop her attack as Naruto fell to the ground. The blond did a quick check up on himself, and saw that his left arm was encase in ice. He wasn't given time to free his arm as another icicle spear emerged from the ground aiming to finish the blond off. But just like last time Naruto was able to dodge the blow.

"You're really good." Naruto commented on, as he slam his arm to the ground to break it from its ice prison. Grayfia didn't say anything as she prepared herself for her next attack, but it never came. She stop her attack as Vali came crashing down to the ground.

Peko ran to the side of Naruto, seeing if he was doing okay. She knew that she wasn't going to interfere in this battle, but she was doing everything that she could do to stop herself from jumping into the battle. She hated seeing Naruto getting hurt but knew he will be angry if she jump in.

Looking to her side she saw that Vali had re-summon his balance breaker. He began a chant, ready to show Issei the true power of his balance breaker. Looking down, she saw Naruto gathering energy into the palm of his hand. Just as both were getting ready to use their most destructive techniques in there arsenal, the sky shattered around them.

A young man and woman appeared before them.

"Bikou, Teela, what are you two doing here?" Vali asked, wondering why these two suddenly showed up in front of them.

"I am here to help Naruto recover." Teela told him, with zero emotion in her voice. Teela Zain Elmes, is a young woman with a hourglass figure. Long light blue hair that reached past her hips. Dress in a tight white battle gear that showed off her figure but kept everything covered. Two red markings were on both her cheeks. And her eyes were the same shade as her hair.

"And I was sent to bring you back. We are ready to do battle with the northern earth gods." Bikou told Vali as to his sudden visit.

"Who are you two? Where do you two come from?" Issei demanded from the two newcomers. Teela stared down the young boy, not caring for his question. In fact she was annoyed with the way he talk to her. Bikou just grinned to himself.

Azazel explained who the young man is. His name is Bikou, and that he is a descendant of Sun Wukong. Issei was more surprise that the story of Sun Goku was true. And more surprise that Goku had a descendant.

"But, you three can you answer my question?" Azazel pointed at Naruto, Peko and Teela. "Who are you three?" Naruto wipe the dirt of his cheek, giving a light laugh to himself.

"We don't need to answer you."

"Fair enough." Azazel knew that they might of responded that way, but he had a theory on who Naruto was. "If I am not mistaken I heard your name is Naruto." The blond nodded his head, not sure where this was going. "By any chance would you be a descendant of Uzumaki, Naruto?"

Naruto let out a laugh surprise that someone knew who his ancestor was. He has only met one person who knew who his ancestor was and that was Ophis. That was the reason she had recruited him to the Khaos Brigade.

"I am." There was no point for him to deny that fact.

Azazel let out a loud laugh. He was amazed at the people standing in front of him. In front of him was the descendant of Sun Goku, Naruto Uzumaki and finally the Hakuryuukou with the blood of Lucifer running through his body. An odd group but none the less a powerful one.

"We will see you later." Naruto gave the fallen angel a goodbye wave as there small group was teleported away from the faction leaders. While Issei, Rias and the rest of the peerage were left wondering who they were. Azazel knew that a lot of preparation was going to be needed if they hope to stand a chance.

 **What did you think?**

 **Leave a review too tell me**

 **I do believe that the ending was rush.**

 **This shows some of the powers that Naruto has, and Peko past.**

 **Teela Zain Elmes comes from Megami K** **ōhosei** **also known as The Candidate for Goddess. Don't worry no mecha will be coming into this series. Look up this girl, she is really beautiful.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no see people.**

 **Last chapter was met with one issue. Everyone complaining about how Naruto didn't go after Asia. Well now where going to be starting that arc now. I had plan for this to be a future one but people wanted this to happen sooner then later. So you are getting it.**

 **I have finally come to an answer to the harem question and the answer is yes this story will be a harem.**

 **And for that one guy that is asking if I am going to use Fate/ Stay Night elements and the answer is yes.**

 **So without further ado**

 **Chapter 3: Back to the Base.**

Coming out of a portal, Naruto and his group arrived in the large base for the Khaos Brigade. Naruto along with the rest of his group needed sometime to recover from the battle against the three faction leaders. Vali didn't need much time to heal since he was going easy on his battle with Issei. While he was taken by surprise at the sudden burst of power from Issei that was the only thing Issei had going for him. Naruto on the other hand was not as lucky as Vali.

While everyone had watch their battle had come to believed that the blond had dodge the first strike from Grayfia that was only half correct. Her first strike did in fact hit Naruto. Grayfia first attack had cut the calf of Naruto. The only reason he didn't lose any speed or made it known during their fight was because he was able to suppress the pain. But now that the heat of the battle was over the pain had come to him at full force.

Teela knew that his pain had come to him at full force. Without saying a word, Teela, draped an arm of his around her shoulder and started to guide him to his personal chamber. Peko left the two heading towards her own chambers to rest. For the two it was a slow process but Teela knew that was expected from the usage of his power. People born without power must always pay a price for when they finally have power. And people born with power with eventually be dragged down to the ground by those that were powerless.

For Naruto, his power came at the price of absorbing the malice of the world. That is expected to come from anyone that used Chakra and Senjutsu. A powerful ability at the cost of the user mind. Teela was the only reason that Naruto didn't go into any berserker state with the usage of his power. Teela acted as a filter for the malice. After every usage, Teela, cleansed Naruto from the malice that he would absorb from his battles through her healing method. As of now there was no true way for Naruto to use Chakra/ Senjutsu without absorbing malice, but at least he had a way to not submit to it.

"Naruto!" A voice called out to the blond. The two stop their walking and turned around to see who it was.

A slim young woman that looked to be in her 20's with long flowing white hair was calmly walking towards them. Dress in a short black strapless dress that seem to cover her impressive cleavage and end at her long tone legs. Black sleeves that covered not only both of her arms but a bit of her wrist. While she normally stood at 5'8, she wore black high heels to give her a slight height increase to 5'10. Her eyes were a pale green. Lastly, light red lip stick was the only cosmetic accessory that she wore.

While many would believed that the woman in front of them was a true beauty. And looked as through she couldn't hurt a single person. She was in fact one of the most dangerous person with the Khaos Brigade. She had given up on her birth name and instead gave herself a new name that she believed fitted a woman of her status.

"Juno..." Naruto answered back, wondering what the lady wanted. She was not a part of his group. She in fact hated working with anyone unless she had something to gain. At times Naruto wonder if Ophis was the one who recruited her or if it was someone else. Naruto couldn't deny that she was a powerful member but that didn't mean he wanted to associate with her.

She gave a small wave of the hand to greet the blond. But didn't say anything as of yet. She just kept her focus on the injured blond that was standing in front of her. Her gaze was cold. Her eyes seem to lack any sort of warmth in them. It wouldn't surprise the blond if she never cared for anyone in her entire life.

"Come to my chambers once you are healed." And just like that she walked away from the blond. Naruto knew that she was cold hearted but she was the best choice on finding the best person to cure for his mother. Even if associating with her was a bad decision, Naruto, didn't have much choices in the matter.

"She is a terrible human." Teela commented on.

Naruto turned his gaze onto his healer, not at all surprise that Teela didn't like Juno. For as long as Naruto could remember Teela never said anything kind about Juno. Teela lacked emotions, and the blond never heard as to why that was. She claimed it was due to the fact she was born without them, but he never once believed her.

Naruto didn't say anything on Teela commented, instead gave a slight tug on her sleeve to restart their journey to his room. Teela glared at the direction that Juno walked into before helping Naruto back to his room.

It didn't take long for the two to reach his room. Without saying a word the two begin to remove their clothing. Within moments the two were fully nude. Teela was first to get on the bed. It didn't take long for Naruto to join her. He rested his head on her lap as she placed her hands on to the side of his head and began channeling her energy into his body which start the healing process for the blond.

This was a slow process for Naruto but it was the best way to cleanse his body from the malice from using Chakra. While it was boring and often led to Naruto falling asleep in her lap he couldn't deny he had a beautiful view in front of him. The naked body of Teela was a sight to behold, but these session's didn't mean anything for either two. There was nothing romantic going on between the two, this was done for the solo purpose that Naruto didn't go blood crazy from his the usage of his power. Why did the session's have the two be nude. Simple. It was the best way for the healing to be done. But that didn't mean that the sessions were fast. No they took time. Since Naruto didn't fight for long the session wouldn't take long, maybe about an hour or longer, but for that entire time Naruto couldn't do anything but wait till Teela finish her healing.

With a soft sigh, Naruto, moved his head a bit to make himself more comfortable. Closing his eyes and focusing on the soft breathing of Teela the blond slowly drifted to sleep.

Hours later, Naruto, slowly open his eyes. The first thing that Naruto came to see was the fact that Teela was sleeping on his side, snoring softly. The adorable way that she was snoring made the blond smile to himself. He knew that Teela wouldn't have fallen asleep in till she finish the healing process was over with. Getting out of the bed, Naruto, covered the nude form of Teela. After covering her up, he started to grab his clothes to prepare himself for his meeting with Juno.

Minutes pass and Naruto was fully dress. Without making much noise Naruto left his room to see what Juno had wanted with him. Walking down the corridor Naruto notice that the corridor was empty. It left the blond wondering how long was he asleep for. He didn't want to be rude if everyone was sleeping by making any loud noise. With that in mind, he walk slower then he normally would to Juno private chambers.

A few minutes into his trip, Naruto, was suddenly tackle by an unknown person. If he wasn't at the base Naruto would of counter his unknown attacker but since he was he knew to let his guard down. It didn't take long for Naruto to figure out who had tackle him. There was only one lady that would tackle him and have a large soft breast. Why did he think of breast after getting attack. Easy. They were currently laying on his face, as he was laying down on the ground. Instead of staring at the ceiling of the building he was in, he was looking up at the valley of breast resting on his face.

"Kuroka..." Naruto tried to call out to his attacker, but with his face buried in the woman breast, the only sound that came out was a muffle name. The woman in question look down and grinned to herself. Shifting her weight she moved her body till she was straddling his waist. But she made sure that her breast was still covering the face of Naruto.

"What was that?" Kuroka whisper into the ear of the blond, as she pressed her body even closer to the blond body. Kuroka couldn't make out the muffling that was coming out of his mouth. "Can you repeat yourself?" The black haired beauty asked the blond beneath her. Happy that she was smothering the blond with her 'assets'.

 _*Smack*_

Without warning Naruto used his free hand the slap the backside of Kuroka. The beauty nearly jumped off the blond below her as she sat up straight amazed that the blond had willing slap her butt. She didn't get off the blond beneath her, but did get her breast out of the face of the blond.

"Why did you do that?" Kuroka asked, not angry with the blond action, just surprise.

"Only way I wasn't going to suffocate." Naruto joked, as he gave her a large grin before slowly sitting back up. Kuroka slid down into his lap, making the two meet face to face. Kuroka getting an idea in her mind wrap her arms around the neck and pulled the blond closer to her. Just as she was about to put Naruto back into her cleavage the blond started to tickle her sides. Laughter quickly followed as Kuroka couldn't continue her plan.

"How was she?" Kuroka asked the blond, as the tickle assault stop on her.

"She was doing well from what I saw." Naruto told her, knowing full well who she was talking about. The black cat smile to herself, happy to hear that her little sister was doing well. Without saying a word she stood up with Naruto following her lead.

"When are you going to give me an answer about making babies with me?" Kuroka quickly changed the subject knowing that the blond wouldn't have much to say about his encounter with her sister.

"At the moment I still can't give you an answer." Naruto knew that this wasn't the time for him to try and make babies. While he was willing to admit that Kuroka was a beautiful lady the blond was more focus on his goal.

Kuroka pouted at his response, but knew that was going to be his answer. "Don't keep me waiting." Kuroka gave him a goodbye wave before walking away from the blond. Naruto watch as she left. Even though he felt like he owed her an answer, he didn't want to give her any false hope. And he didn't want her to be left with a child if something were to happen to him. Maybe after everything he will give her an answer but for not he needed to think about the future.

Taking a second to regain himself, he restarted his journey to Juno's chamber. It didn't take long for him to reach her doors. As he raised his hand to knock on the door, the doors slowly swung open. Naruto knew that was his cue to walk inside. Just as the doors had open on there own, they closed behind him on there own. It didn't take long for Naruto to find the white haired beauty.

Sitting in a elegant chair with her long legs cross over one another was Juno. From what Naruto could see was that she was looking at something in her lap. Upon getting closer to the lady Naruto saw that it was a folder was in her lap. Knowing that she was ready for him he took a seat across from her.

"Welcome Naruto." Juno calmly greeted the blond, not taking her eyes off the folder in her lap. Naruto return the greeting, as she turn her attention to the blond in front of her. Using her magic the folder in her lap floated to the blond.

"What is this?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the folder but didn't open it yet.

"That is information on a possible candidate to heal your mother." Juno informed the blond, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand. Naruto quickly open the folder up to see who she wanted him to meet.

Name: Asia Argento.

Age: 17

Nationality: Italian

Affiliations: Vatican (Excommunicated), Fallen Angel's (Former Affiliate), Rias Gremory's Peerage.

Location: Kuoh.

Naruto let out a laugh. If only he could of gotten this information sooner then he could of kidnap Asia when he was unknown to Rias and her Peerage. Now he was going to be force to head back and attempt to kidnap when they now know of his existence. It was just going to be harder for him to do. Already he knew that a large scale battle was going to happen between Rias Group and his group.

Asia was not the first person he had met with Twilight Healing. The past ones that he had met had there own issues. From not awaken to their Sacred Gear, to not having using their Sacred Gear very often, and lastly being weak with magic. And with each one he had to erase their memories and look for the next possible person that could heal his mother.

"Why couldn't you give me this information sooner?" Naruto didn't mean for it to sound like a complain but it did come like one. He couldn't believe that he was so close to his target but let her slip through his fingers.

"I would of given you this information sooner if my informant wasn't killed." Naruto heard her tone get colder when she got to the word killed. Juno was not the type to care for people. If Naruto, had to take a guess she was angry that someone had the nerve to kill a person under her protection then the person dying.

"I'm... sorry?..." Naruto wasn't sure had to response to her news.

"Don't be." Juno gaze turned to an icy one. "The only reason I haven't killed that low life devil is the simple fact that he is being protect by the Satan Faction. If they were not protecting him his head would be at my feet."

"Diodora Astaroth?" Naruto took a guess at who angered Juno.

"Correct. The moment I get a chance I will have his head." Juno declared, as her mind tried to figure out how to kill the lousy devil. Naruto stood up as did Juno.

"What do you want as payment?" Naruto asked knowing that dealing with Juno always came with a price.

"As long as you keep Teela safe then I don't need to receive any form of payment." Juno reminded him.

Naruto nodded his head. This was a serest deal between the two. It was the way they met. Juno had given the broken girl known as Teela four years ago. Four years ago Juno had come up to Naruto had said that he would be taken care of Teela from this point on. At first he was going to protest and tell her he was not a babysitter but when his eyes laid themselves on the broken girl he agreed. In exchange for Naruto protecting Teela, Juno, would give the blond any information he needed. But from there encounters, Juno, never treated Teela as anything special. And because of that Naruto couldn't figure out why Juno cared for Teela. He was still trying to figure out there connection.

"I don't think I need to remind you. If Teela should ever get injured or worst be killed cause of your actions nothing in this world will protect you from my wrath." Juno calmly warned the blond human.

"I don't plan to ever let her get hurt." Naruto responded back as he walked out of the chambers. As soon as he was out the chamber, Naruto, knew that he was going to have a battle on his hand. He was going to be lunching an assault on Rias Gremory and her Peerage. The only question left on his mind was if everyone was going to be safe after this battle.

 **What did you think?**

 **Leave a review.**

 **Juno is base off Claudia from Tokyo ESP.**

 **Next chapter Naruto will begin his attack on Rias. A new member will be introduce for Naruto group.**

 **So leave me a review.**

 **I need something good as I am recovering from a cold at the moment.**

 **So review. Review!**


	4. Preview

**Well this sucks. This cold doesn't seem to want to go away any time soon which means I can't write anything for the moment. But I realize I can do a Q and A with a preview of what to come in the story.**

 **Some I am going to answer some question's**

 **And give a preview of lines that will be mention for future events that will happen in this story. They are lines that will happen in future chapters meaning that just because there not in the next chapter doesn't mean they won't appear.**

 **So get ready.**

 **1) Will there be more animes added into this story?**

 **A: Yes. The animes that will be added will be mention in the chapters when they come. But sometimes it can be just an element from another anime series, or simply a charater. I am doing the best I can to put in a good blend of anime fusion so that everything blends well but that can get hard. I hope I am doing a good job so far.**

 **2) Since you confirmed that Fate/Stay will be added into your story do you have plans for Gilgamesh?**

 **A: Yes. I have big plans for Gilgamesh. He just won't be introduce yet.**

 **3) How big will the Harem be?**

 **A: I don't know how big the harem will be. I can't figure out what the number will be since I always change it in my mind. I do know not to add a large number of girls as it can be hard to make it seem real with the relationship's and how to establishing them, for now I don't have a true answer.**

 **4) Will there be more romance through flashbacks?**

 **A: I am trying not to do that anymore. It was a mistake on my part. But any future romance shouldn't come through flashbacks. I will do my best to ensure that it doesn't happen again.**

 **5) Will the descended Naruto verison have new powers/abilities?**

 **A: Yes.**

 **So thats it for the Q and A now time for the preview.**

 _"If you do not help me. Gremory-san, then you will lose the Sekiryuutei to that woman and her method of despair forever." Naruto._

 _"I am his blade. There is nothing that you can do to me that will ever make me betray him." Peko._

 _"I am sorry, Naruto. I will be able to protect Sonia, but I won't be able to come back." Unknown._

 _"I will be going to Kuoh." Sonia._

 _"I destroyed everything that once made me human. From my emotion's to my family. All just to make myself stronger." Juno._

 _"Rias Gremory, your Power of Destruction mean's nothing to me. I can nullify your power and leave you with nothing." Teela._

 _"Despair. Such a lovly feeling. It will always force people to show their true selfs." Unknown._

 _"I want to create a future where no one is fighting. A future that no one has to kill each other." Naruto._

 _"Due too their actions I have no choice but to order all devils to capture or kill Naruto and his group." Sirzechs._

 **Anyway see you in the next chapter.**

 **Leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the large delayed life got in the way. Mainly my job.**

 **Before I forget Happy New Years.**

 **The orginal plan was for all of this to be done in one chapter but with the long delayed I just felt it was easier to cut it into two.**

 **Just a friendly reminder the more reviews I receieve for a chapter the faster I update. If I only get ten to 13 for one chapter I see that as I will updated when ever I feel like. 15 and up I try to get the next chapter out within a week or two.**

 **I know some same that my grammer needs to improve and my answer to that is simple. Give me a site to do grammer check and a beta reviewer and that will improve. If you complain about my grammer and didn't give me any way to improve then I can't improve.**

 **I do try to improve.**

 **But enough of the endless chatter time for the chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Attack On Kuoh.**

Issei, could not sleep. Scratch that. All he could do was toss and turn in bed; well he would be if the other occupants wouldn't be disturb by those actions. Normally he could go to sleep very easy, mainly because he was surrounded by the naked forms of Rias Gremory and Asia Argento. And the newest addition Akeno Himejima. But even with their naked bodies pressing against him in his bed he was still unable to sleep. For the past couple night's sleep wouldn't come to him. The reason was very simple. The two new people he just met were the cause of his sleepless nights.

Vali Lucifer and Naruto Uzumaki.

Those two were the cause of his insomnia. The two newest rivals that appeared before him were the cause. Issei couldn't believe how powerful the two were and they were around the same age as him. Vali had the powerful blood of Lucifer flowing through his body along with the powerful Divine Dividing made him a true foe for the perverted devil. And Naruto was a normal human being that had the power to rival a Ultimate-Class Devil such as Grayfia. What really got to Isse was the fact that Naruto was just a simple human. Not a devil, not a Angel, and Not a Fallen Angel just a normal human. A human that was so powerful in the eyes of Issei. He didn't witness the battle between the two but he was told about it by those that had. That left Issei with one question going through out his mind.

Was he weak?

Yes. As much as he hated to admitted it to himself there was no other way to get around it but he was. He didn't beat Vali. There match ended in a draw because someone interfere in the match. And he couldn't forget that the only reason he was able to match Vali in there short match was because Azazel had warned him that Vali could shrink the oppai of woman. If it wasn't for his love for oppai he wouldn't have found a way to power up for the battle against Vali. But he knew that the next time they met he wouldn't be able to match Vali. He needed a way to become stronger!

The only bright side is that he will be traveling to the underworld during his summer break. He was informed that while he was down there he would be engaged in training. That left him to wonder who could possibility train the Sekiryuutei. Maybe a dragon? He mentally laugh at that thought. Like any dragons would willing train a devil. Some how he will become stronger.

He will become stronger to protect all oppai in the world!

He could not forget that there was the threat of Naruto Uzumaki. For now no one knew what the blond fighter wanted. He was an unknown presence that had joined a dangerous group. Azazel had claimed he was a descended of some powerful warrior from thousands of years ago. A powerful warrior that could defeat the God's. The Fallen Angel leader had warned them all to be on high alert if they should ever fight the blond. Even warning them that he might grow to become as powerful as a God. Issei didn't believe it but knew to heed the warning from Azazel.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a slender arm draped across him. Looking to the owner of the arm he saw that it belong to the redhead beauty Rias. He notice that her eyes were still closed. Even though she didn't say anything he took it as a sign to try and sleep. Closing his eye's he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _ ***The following day***_

Issei, could not pay attention in class at all. For whatever reason his focus was elsewhere other then his class. It had nothing to do with the lesson, or thoughts about Oppai, he was just lost in his thoughts. Anyone looking at him had just believed he was daydreaming about oppai's, with the far away look and staring with a blank look on his face. Normally they wouldn't be wrong with that guess but this time they were wrong. His thoughts were still on Vali and Naruto.

"Hey! Look outside!" A random classmate exclaimed . It snapped Issei out of his thoughts as everyone turned their attention to the commotion going on outside. In the distance Issei saw a person walking towards the school. He couldn't tell if the person was male or female due to the fact the person heading in the direction was covered from head to toe in medieval armor.

 ***Thump***

 ***Thump***

 ***Thump***

Issei suddenly heard bodies dropping all near him. Quickly turning around he saw nearly everyone in his class was falling asleep. The only ones that didn't seem to suddenly fall asleep was Asia and Xenovia. A look of worried appeared on the three devils in the classroom.

"This is not a good sign." Xenovia commented on, a feeling of dread over coming her. She was a trained warrior and had been on the wrong end of a sneak attack. With one person walking towards the school there should be another person waiting to ambush the unexpected targets'. "We should quickly find Rias." The other two devils agree with her statement and left the classroom.

As the three step out of the classroom they saw that Kiba and the other devils from Sona peerage had also step out of their respectful classroom. Koneko was running up the stairs too meet up with the older devils. This was not a good sign if only the supernatural begins were not effected by whatever sleep spell went through their school. Both groups knew that they needed to get to the rest of the friends before something bad happens. Within seconds the large group of devils run up the stairs to the third story of the school. As soon as they reached the third floor they found the missing members already rounding the corner.

"Thank goodness that all of your are safe." Rias said, as she place a hand on her chest to calm her fast beating heart. Nothing had yet to happen, but that still didn't put the devils at peace. There was at least one confirmed intruder. But they didn't know what the intentions were of the intruder.

Everyone knew that Rias was overly protective. And the thought that her peerage, no, her friends were in danger frighten her. The redhead devil knew that nothing had yet to happen but she still couldn't help but to worry.

"What should we do Rias?" Sona asked. She knew that while everyone was gather together this was the best time to make a plan. Better now then later. Rias placed the palm of her hand onto her chin to think about the next best course of action. She knew that there was at least one enemy confirm, but that seem too much of a low number on a attack of school with two high class devils in it and there peerage. There was just too much unknown at the moment, but there was still one thing they could do.

"The safety of everyone in the school is our top priority." Everyone nodded there head understanding on the need to protect the normal people.

"Target found." A monotone announce behind the large group. Everyone sprung around to the sight of two people coming through the window of the building. One Rias and her peerage were familiar with. But not the second person. Peko Peokyama was standing in front of them now, with a sword in her hand. Her red eye's locked onto the devils in front of her.

The next person standing by the silver haired swordsman was a new person all of to them. The person next to her hand messy black hair with brown eyes glaring at the devils in front of him. He wears a teal, short-sleeved shirt and baggy, red pants. He also wears a sleeveless, white jacket with belts tied all around it. He had red gloves and black and yellow sneakers.

Everyone quickly got on guard wondering what these two wanted. Everyone tense up, as they saw the stranger pointed his finger at them, making his hand look like a gun, before fire started to engulf his finger tip.

 **"Fire Bullets."** As soon as the words came out of his mouth, multiple small pallets of fire shot out of his finger tip at the devils. As the bullets came soaring towards them a giant mirror emerged in front of the group taking the onslaught of bullets. As the attack came to an end the mirror shattered, fire emerged from the shattered mirror and race towards the attackers. Before the attack could hit the two, the male, summon a wall of fire to block the attack.

"Well it won't be boring." The male commented on, a small grin forming on his face.

"Aidan, you know the orders." Peko reminded him, knowing that he was itching for a fight. Aidan cracked his knuckles, pumping himself up for the clash that was about to emerged.

"Akeno/Tsubaki!" The two queens didn't need to be told on what there master's wanted. Within seconds the two charged at the two. Peko took a step back, as Aidan took a step forward. Once the Queen's were in arm's distance they were both grabbed by there throats and slam into the ground.

Everyone minus Peko, had there eyes widen with the strength displayed. As the two tried to catch there breathe they found it hard to do with the hand wrapped around there throat. Before there friends could reacted, Aidan, picked up the two and threw them out the window. No one tried to save the two since as devils they could fly and with them falling out of a third story building they had plenty of time to catch themselves. But even so the action of Aidan didn't sit will with there master.

"You're going to pay for that!" Sona growled, anger flashing through her expression. Rias was the same fuming at how Akeno was thrown out the window as if she was trash. Aidan looked at the two female devils before he flip them the bird. Turning around he started to walk towards the window.

"I'll take care of those two." With that the fire user jumped out of the window ready to finish his fight with the two queens. With there attention on the disrespectful act of Aidan, Peko, saw that as an opening.

Quickly, she ran towards the devil's. As she was a foot away two blades came crashing down to stop her advance. While the strikes to stop Peko were fast, for the silver haired lady, they weren't fast enough to hit the swordsman. Peko jump back before the blades had hit her.

Kiba and Xenovia both had there swords summon and had places themselves in front of the group. Peko narrowed her eyes knowing that getting past them and getting to her target was going to be harder. While she was fast, she would lose speed on taking Asia with her. That left her with one option. She jump out of the same window as Aidan, it was time for a tactical retreat.

"What do you want us to do Gremory-sama?" Kiba asked, as he kept his guard up. While she might of ran away, that didn't mean they should lower there guard.

"Kiba. Xenovia. Follow her." The two knights of Gremory nodded there heads before chasing after the silver haired beauty.

"Rias..." Sona started, feeling that this current attack was to divide and conquer them. And who was there target? Sona had heard what Peko said when they arrived. Where they here to attack her or Rias? She just couldn't see a reason to the attack.

"We still need to ensure that everyone is safe." Rias knew that she should focus her attention on stopping the attack but she wasn't sure what lengths these attackers were willing to go. Sona slowly nodded her head, understanding why Rias was still worried about the normal people in the school.

"Momo, Reya." The two bishops turned there attention to there king. "Get the people into safety." The two quickly left. While they wanted to stay by there king side, they also knew that she knew what to do in there current situation.

"Koneko can you please join them." The small silver haired girdled wanted to protest but the looked she received from the redhead made her stay quite. She wanted to fight and protect her friends, not being reduced to be side lines. Koneko turned and ran to catch up with Sona's two Bishops. For now follow Rias orders.

"I will confront the stranger that is walking towards the school with the rest of my peerage." Sona declared, not waiting for another sneak attack from the Khoas Brigade. Rias nodded her head. The redhead felt that for now she should go get her Bishop from the old school building while she had a chance. Sona and her peerage run down the stairs readying themselves for there battle, as Rias and her two peerage members ran towards her office.

As soon as the two groups were both outside they spilt off in there personal destinations. Sona and her five peerage members reached there target. A tall individual completely covered in silver medieval armor was waiting for them. The individual was at least 7 feet tall. As soon as Sona group was in sight a claymore was summon in the individual hand as he brought it down on the approaching group. The impact of the blow created a crater in front of him. Suspiring the devils that attempted to attack him.

The strike didn't hit any of them but did force the group to scatter about. Saji and Ruruko both fall onto there backs at the sudden attack, Tsubasa landed to the side with Reya and Sona were able to stop before the blow came crashing down.

Sona took the opening from the strike to attack the armored individual. Her eyes narrowed as she brought fourth her magical attack. With the speed a serpent, she brought out a water blast, aiming it for the attacker head. As the attack came onto the attacker it was suddenly frozen in place an inch away from the armor clad individual skull.

"Gavin! Why didn't you dodge that!?" A loud voice announce above the brawl. Sona looking up saw another individual coming into the battle. A tall boy landed next to the armor male. He was dressed in a white and blue skiing outfit, dark blue shorts and skiing shoes. He has long light sky blue hair that was tied together with his head band that caused his hair to sticks up in spikes. What stood out for Sona was the snow board on the person back. Why would a person have a snow board when it wasn't winter time.

"Horohoro. I had it under control." Gavin rough voice told the blue haired individual. Horohoro looked at the knight in front of him with dull eyes, not believing his words.

"You sure?" He question him. A small tick forming under the helmet go Gavin. Without warning he punch the ice user in the arm. Letting out a loud yelp of pain at the sudden attack the snow boarder rubbed his arm. "All I was doing was asking you a question!" Horohoro yelled at the knight. Gavin turned his head into the other direction refusing to answer the ice user. His action only further irritated Horohoro.

"Hey! At least look at me when I am talking to you!"

Sona wasn't sure on what to do with the scene in front of her. She knew that another enemy wasn't good news for her but from there interaction with one another they didn't seem to be on friendly terms with one another. But again she could be reading there interaction wrong. The devil in her told her to attack while they were bricking with one another. Conjuring another water spell she quickly unleashed an attack on the two.

Like before, her water spell was quickly frozen before it could strike her enemy. Gulping she knew not to take these two lightly; otherwise it might just cost her.

Rias was forced to dodge a lighting bolt from hitting her. The ground below her was left darken by the strike but the attacker was upset that her strike didn't hit the target. Issei and Asia had left her alone on her orders to get Gasper but her attacker was still a powerful opponent in front of her. Blue hair flapping in the wind, Teela, stood in her way.

The cold dull blue eyes of Teela stared down the redhead devil standing serial feet away from her as another magical rune appeared in her hands as she prepared for her next attack. Rias not one to enjoy being on the defensive decided it was time for her counter attack. Both her hands began to glow red and black as she ready for attack.

The next second both unleashed there attacks at one another. Rias with a magical orb of destruction and Teela with a large purple orb. Both sky rocket towards one another before clashing with one another. Neither attack over powered one another as the two attacks kept trying to push one another out of the way. Moments later the two attacks finally exploding creating a large dust cloud to cover the two.

Seeing an opening, Rias, charged another magical orb to hit Teela. Not waiting for the dust to settle she unleashed her attack on Teela. This time the attack connected against Teela, as a mini-explosion was form where Teela was standing. Rias smiled happy that her battle was finally over.

As the dust started to settle, Rias, eyes widen. Un-scratch was Teela, standing in the exact same location as where attack had landed.

"How?" Rias couldn't think of how anyone could survive an attack from the Power of Destruction. Her power reduced all to nothing, there was nothing that could stand against it.

"I simply changed the properties of your attack." Teela calmly told the devil, her eyes narrowed at the red head trembling. "Rias Gremory, your Power of Destruction mean's nothing to me. I can nullify your power and leave you with nothing." Teela raised her hand and unleashed a barrage or magical spears at the red head before her.

Peko easily dodge another sword strike that came dangerously close to her head. As she duck under the blow, she used the handle of her blade and smash it against the stomach of Kiba knocking him backwards. As she perform a back flip to dodge the strike from Xenoiva. Landing on her feet she stared down at the two knights in front of her.

"Terrible." Peko thought, as she had yet to break a sweat against the two knights of Gremory. The two knights lack teamwork, lack skills, lack anything too allow themselves to be called knights.

For the silver haired beauty, these two were only swings swords randomly around. Kiba had speed and some technique with that speed but that was it for the blond swordsman. He lack power behind his swings. Xenoiva on the another hand only had power behind her swings. Durandal was a powerful weapon but its greatest weakness was the user. In this case it was Xenoiva. She lack techniques and for that she blindly charged at Peko attempting to overpower the silver haired swordsman but Peko could easily dodge every blow that Xenovia brought down on her.

Feeling that she was only wasting her time, Peko, felt that it was time to end her battle with the two. As the two prepared to strike Peko once again. She decided to charge at the two with her full speed. In a blink of an eye she appeared in behind the two before they could attempted to counter she smash the handle of her blade on the neck of the two knights. Effectively knocking the two out cold.

The only reason the two knights were not left in a pool of there own blood was because of the order from Naruto. Not to kill any of the devils at all cost. While she was not a cold blooded killer and didn't enjoy the thought of mindless violence, she knew that this group of devils were the type to keep on fighting till their very last breathe. But no matter she was still able to knock out the two.

Aidan, was very much like the element of fire. He had a fiery temper that no one was able to control. He was always ready to burst into action and could at times be easy to stop. While at other times if not stop he left a path of destruction in his wake. And for as long as he could remember everyone had told him that unless he could control his temper something bad would happen to him. Maybe even loosing his life. That was not the case at the moment. The two devil queen's that were currently battling him didn't fuel his inner fire. In fact they bore him.

Lighting roaring in the sky aiming to take down the black haired male. Aidan didn't flinch as he saw the attack heading towards him. With a quick rolling dodge the attack missed him, but emerging from the smoke of the attack was Tsubaki with a naginata in hand she swung for him. But for the fire user she was simply to slow for him. Tsubaki was forced to stop herself in mid swing as a large wall of flames emerged from the male body. Not wishing to lose a arm Tsubaki quickly retreated from Aidan.

Not allowing the naginata user a moment to rest Aidan placed both his palms out with a large magical seal appearing in front of him. Seconds later a large burst of fire came rocketing out form the magical barrier in front of the naginata user. But the fire showed no resistance as the flame demolished the barrier to nothingness.

 **"Mirror Alice!"** With that shout, Tsubaki, sacred gear emerged in front of her absorbing the attack, but the large mirror scatter to thousands of piece's. Aidan stared at the broken mirror pieces wondering what had just happen.

Before he had time to finally understand what had happen the broken pieces began to float in the air. The next instance his attack reemerged from the broken mirror and fired back at him. A small explosion was the end results of Tsubaki counter attack. Tsubaki and Akeno smiled at one another happy that there battle was over. Turning around the two started to walk away form the scene believing that they had achieve victory.

Just as the two toke a step forward they both felt a large magical pressure weighed on both of them. Slowly the two queens looked into the sky and saw that Aidan was flying above both of them. From his back two large wings made of fire. But what shocked them the most was the fact he was unscratched from Tsubaki counter attack.

Their minds were screaming at there bodies to move, but they were two over come with fear that there body simply refused to move.

 **"1000 Arrows."** The two couldn't reacted as a rain of fiery arrow's came crashing down on the two covering the two in a great display of blazing fire. Aidan knew he was told that he was not allowed to kill any of them and its for that one reason he held back in his assault towards the two.

Issei didn't knew what getting Gasper out of the club house would do. Maybe this was Rias way to ensure that he didn't get in the way of everyone battle without him feeling that he was useless. Or maybe Gasper could truly stop Naruto attack on all of them. But no matter what he felt slightly happy knowing that Asia was out of danger. Just as the sight of the club house came to view he felt all hope lost when he saw a familiar blond waiting for him.

"Hello Sekiryuutei..."

"Naruto!"

 **End of chapter...**

 **Well what do you think?**

 **Leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Lastly I am thinking of making an arc that the goverment gets involved.**

 **Should I go forward with that?**

 **After this I will work on my other stories.**

 **Because someone ask I am thinking of writing a Dangan Ronpa story.**

 **If I do this one I am thinking that it will be a AU with events changing greatly.**

 **Leave a review and let me know your thoughts about this chapter and that story.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Been a while. Sorry for the long delay.**

 **I had to read the past chapters to figure out what was going on. But I think I know where I am at.**

 **But I hope everyone can enjoy it.**

 **After this chapter I think the story will finally jump off and become something that people will enjoy.**

 **I hope**

 **But without further ado let's get this chapter on the way.**

 **Chapter 5: Goodbye…**

 ***Thump***

 ***Thump***

 ***Thump***

The beating of Issei heart was ringing loud for the young devil. The spikey blond haired male standing in front of him was the cause of Issei rapid heart beating. And for the Sekiryuutei he felt a great deal of dread fill his entire body. There was no one in sight to aid him. Asia was not a fighter, and he felt that it was his duty to protect her from the blond male in front of him. But for the young half devil, he truly felt that he was outmatched. His mind was racing on how to save Asia and himself from the member of the Khaos Brigade.

"What do you want?!" Rushing to the side of Asia, Issei quickly put himself in a defensive stance, then he quickly summoned his boosted gear ready to defend himself along with Aisa. He knew that he wasn't a match for the blond but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. Or at the very least give the blond nun time to run away from the battle.

Naruto simply smiled, delighted too finally find who he was looking for. He started his long walk to his target, his eyes locked onto Asia.

"What do you want?" Issei repeated, not noticing were Naruto's eyes were locked onto. Finally sparing a glance at the young devil, Naruto, turned his attention to him.

"I am here for Asia Argento..."

Leaping backwards, Gavin, dodge another strike coming from the pawn known as Saji. This action seems to cause an opening for the devils he was facing as Ruruko came charging towards the heavy armored knight. Slamming both of her feet onto the chest of Gavin caused the knight to stumble back. Tsubasa seeing an opening run towards the tall male. Bringing her arm backwards she ready herself to knock his head off with one punch. Gathering all her strength she punched at Gavin.

 **"Kau Kau Furi Wenfe. (Renegade Hail)"** Just as the powerful rook punch was about to make connect large boulders made of ice came crashing around on Tsubasa nearly taking her arm in the process. Amazed at the attack, Tsubasa, wonder where it had come from. Turning around she came to the sight of Horohoro seemly floating above her. His large snowboard seems to have change as large eyes appeared on the board, along with the board glowing a light blue.

Distracted by the snow boarder attack, Tsubasa, didn't realize that she had left herself wide open for an attack. Gavin seeing his opening lunged forward and grab the young lady by the back of her head and slammed her face forward into the ground, effectively knocking out the young rook. A small dent formed in the ground under the pressure of the attack.

Gavin wasn't given much time to enjoy his mini-victory as multiple water whips attempted to take the head of the young male. For the knight he was able to dodge the blows by using his claymore to take the hits. Glaring under his helmet, Gavin, focused his attention at the devil heiress standing in front of him.

Breathing heavily in and out was one Rias Gremory. For the red head devil, she felt lost. The reason behind this was simple. Her power of Destruction was useless. The power that was considering to be absolute was null. The very power that she trained herself since she was a little girl had no effect what so ever on her opponent. And that left her with one option.

Survive.

And yet, anything she threw at Teela, was met with the same response. Her attacks, her magical spells, would simply vanished. She never knew that someone could defeat her family signature magic. As far as she knew the only way to prevent the power of destruction was another user. But as she looked at the lady standing in front of her, she saw no trace of the power of destruction.

No aura of destruction, like how her brother preferred to use their family magic. No glow from her hands signaling the residence of her magic attacks. Not even the magic attacks coming from this odd girl in front of her had the faintest coloring of the power of destruction. If this woman in front of her could prevent her family magic, what else could she do?

"Rias Gremory, I do not like repeating myself. All your power is useless against me. Either surrender or I will take your life." Teela spoke to the redhead. Her voice had zero emotion behind it. But Rias, felt the feeling of dread quickly consume her. This enemy before was one that would follow with her threat. She needed to find a way out of this fight and regroup. Before she lost everything.

Peko sighed as calmly searched for her master. She didn't care that the others were currently engage in battles, nor the fact that she could hear those battles raging on as she walked through the battlefield. There was only thing that she needed to worry about and that was finding her master. If any of her allies failed in their battles, then that was on them. That's how she saw the current situation. While many might call her heartless, Peko, just didn't care for many people in the world.

For now, Peko, only had one goal. Protect Naruto at all cost. That's all that matter to the silver haired swordsman.

Aidan, was gripping the skull of Tsubaki in one hand, slowly crushing the skull of the heterochromia queen. He knew that he was not allowed to kill the young lady. But that didn't mean that he couldn't severely hurt her. Grey wings, flapping the young man as he soared into the sky. Higher and higher he flew till he felt that he was at the proper height for his next attack. Releasing his grip, he dropped the young lady but that was not the end of his assault. Gathering his magical energy, he launched his attacked towards the lady.

A large fireball went soaring towards the young queen. It quickly engulfs the young lady as it came roaring to the ground below. But before it could hit the ground, several magical barriers appeared slowly downing the attack and soften the blow. Tsubaki still crashed into the ground a loud thump followed as the ground was scorched from the impact.

Akeno blame herself for not being able to prevent the attack on Tsubaki. All she could do was lower the damage for the queen. Looking up in the sky she saw Aidan figure still hovering in the sky. Dusting herself off she was left to wonder. Was she over her head? Was this an opponent that was beyond her capability?

Gulping, she knew that she had a duty to fulfill. Gathering her wits, she focusses her attention to Aidan. Placing both her hands forwards she focus her next attack towards the fire user before her. Within moments she launched a large lighting blast towards the fire user. Aidan brought his hands forwards and release a counter attack of his own.

Lighting and fire collided with one another.

The sky flash for a second in a blinding light.

Sona grunted as she dodges another blow coming from the ice user in front of her. Without wasting a beat, she quickly formed a watery barrier around her too block anymore incoming attacks. She knew that her defense was not the best tactic, but its only purpose was to give her a moment to think. She just needed to think what her next course of action would be.

Taking a deep breathe, she was able to calm herself down just a bit.

She knew that the small support group she had with her was no longer able to support her anymore. Each one had already been defeated and knocked out with their opponent. The tall one had simply overpowered and defeated her peerage with ease. That was a blow that she knew she couldn't easily recover from. The only she had was knowing that the tall one had yet to intervene. Maybe as a knight he had honor and didn't want to join in the fight while it was one on one. No matter what, at least she was not being overwhelmed.

She heard her barrier taking hits as ice slammed into it, but for now, it was able to withstand the assault.

She had to think of next action while her magical water defense was still protecting her. She had to find a way to take both of her opponent down in one fell swoop. The only attack plan that kept popping into her head was one large blast. If she created a large magical attack to cover the field, she could take both out. Yes, she knew that the ice user could potentially block her attack, but she was hoping that his control over ice was small. That his control was not on par with her elder sister.

Gathering her energy, she focuses all her magical energy into her next attack. She knew that one mistake would cost her. She just needed a few more seconds for her attack to be ready. Even though that sounded easy in writing. But she could feel it. The water barrier she had placed around her was slowly losing its strength. It would not fare for much more.

The moment finally came for the young lady. She force her watery barrier to expand and gaze both of her attackers. She saw the two stumble from her attack. Now or never! With all of her strength, a magical seal formed above the young devil. From the seal two spirals of raging water descended from the seals ready to cleanse Sona attackers from the world.

With a battle cry her attack commence.

The twinkle of Horohoro eyes was missed on Sona.

"You can hear it right?" Naruto question the young Sekiryuutei, as he calmly walked towards the devil in question. Issei was not sure what Naruto was talking about. The sounds of fighting could be heard everywhere. If it was not for the fact that Naruto was standing in front of him, he doubt that he would have been able to hear the blond. Was there something he was supposed to hear? Issei doubt that he would be able to hear anything.

He took a moment to listen to the battle that was raging on. In a moment he will hear blast coming from there magical attacks. The grounds shaking. His friend's battle cries filling the sky. There was nothing that…

Wait!

Why was the battle field silent?!

There was no sound. No battle cries. No magical blast. Not even the ground being torn apart from anyone attack. The entire field was silent. That shouldn't be possible! Everyone he knew is a power house. There skills were second to none. There was no way he could believe that they could be defeated. The silence was just a trick. His friends had each beaten their opponent and were coming to see what was taking him. Any minute they would emerge from the bushes and laugh that it was taking him longer to beat the blond jerk in front of him.

Any second.

The sounds of footsteps were slowly being heard from the small group. Issei face brighten up. He just knew it. They won their fights. Quickly turning to face the person coming up, all the color drained from his face. That was not a friend of his.

Those red eyes, glaring at the young man. The silver braids, along with the sword in hand. He knew only person with that look, and that person was far from being a friend to the booster gear holder. Those red orbs only filled the Sekiryuutei with dread. They only promise pain for the young boy.

More footsteps were heard all around. Issei might of felt dreaded at seeing Peko, but there was no way that all of his friends were beaten. Maybe the only reason Peko had arrived here was because she had retreated. But the color from Issei face drained ever further as he saw more people emerged. Each one was a member of Naruto's group. Not a single person that had emerged was an ally for the young devil.

He was trembling. His knees were shaking. A single flicker of hope was created for Issei. Looking around him, he notice that Rias or the young lady that chosen to fight against the president.

That flickered vanished from the face of Issei. In the sky, he saw a ray of light descend from the sky. The bright light was blinding. It almost felt like the light carried holy energy in it. He heard a cry. The voice he knew who it belong to. Rias had screamed in pain. His heart was beating almost out of his chest. His breath had left his body. And within moments the light vanished from the sky.

Within seconds he heard footsteps coming towards him.

He hope, that the cry he had heard was just a figment of his imagination, but seeing the person that had just emerged only confirmed his fears. Rias was beaten just like the rest of his friends. The cold eyes that bore into him, only made Issei shivered. They were cold, freezing and all in all they looked past the young devil. She saw him as something below her. A ant that she could squish at any given moment. He needed to run, he needed to get out of her. He needed…

His hip bumped into the person standing next to him. Quickly turning to the person that was standing. The very target to this attack. The young lady that he swore that he would always protect. The one that was the first to believe in him. Asia.

Even if everyone had been beaten, He still needed to man up and be able to protect the former nun. Even if he was useless, there was no way that he could win, he still needed to protect the blond from these terrorist.

Stealing himself he eyed the group standing before him. He gently pushed Asia away from him. He was ready to fight all of them. Quickly summoning his boosted gear, he just hope that he could hold them off in till a miracle happens. The red gauntlet emerged ready to fight. He aimed his fist at the leader of the group.

*Boost!*

*Boost*

Slowly powering himself up, he was going to make them regret their actions. He just needed a few more seconds before he could take them down with his massive shot. There was no way that he could be defeated as long as he wanted to protect Asia from all the harm that this group could do to them. Closing his fist he ready himself for his attack.

*Crunch*

Before he could even close his fist, someone had stop him. Looking to his wrist he saw that it was being crushed by the force of the blond leader. Looking into the eyes of Naruto, he saw that the blond was glaring at him. But a smile was on the face of the blond. A smile that only meant pain for Issei.

"Now we can't have you powering up, now can we." The mocking tone was not lost on Issei. He wanted to yell at Naruto and tell him off. He wanted to punch the blond bastard in the face and tell him off, but as his mouth open the sounds that came from his mouth were his cries of pain. The grip was not lessening, it only seem like more force was being applied to his wrist. Any moment he knew that his wrist would be completely crushed from the pressure.

Issei attempted to swing at the blond with his free hand. But before he could even swing, Naruto, swept the ground from below the Issei. Seconds later he was staring into the sky as he felt the grip tighten even further on his wrist.

"You're being cruel." Horohoro commented on as he walked around the fallen body of Issei. Asia was trembling. She summon her scared gear to attempt to heal Issei from his the grip of Naruto. But as she brought her hands up, a sword was quickly pointed at her. She saw the imposing figure of Gavin pointing the sword at her, and she knew that there was nothing that she could do. She could not heal Issei, All she could was stare and watch as they hurt one of the most precious people in her life.

Peko brought her sword down next to the neck of Issei. She knew like the rest of the people that there was nothing anyone could do. She didn't do her action to scare the young boy. No it was to show him that he was at the mercy of all of them. Each one of his allies were defeated as if they were fly's being swatted down.

Aidan looked down at the fallen form of Issei. Without saying a world he lit his hand into flames. He was readying himself to burn the face off of Issei. Naruto let the wrist of Issei go, but before his head could hit the ground, Naruto grabbed the collar of Issei.

"I'm sorry that this must be done, but this was the only way." Issei looked up and before he could register the words he felt a fist come slamming down onto his face. Then, another, another an endless barrage kept hitting him. He felt numb after several punches came raining down onto his face. But the blows finally came to a stop.

Cracking an eye open, Issei, saw that the only reason the blows had stop was because Naruto was gathering energy into his palm. A blue spare was in the palm of the blond. And Naruto slowly brought the orb closer to the face of Issei.

Issei felt it. The sting of the orb was cutting into his skin. He knew that in a matter of seconds once this orb fully made contact there would be nothing of him. This was going to be his final moments and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Stop it!" Asia screamed out, as Naruto's attack was a inch away from touching Issei face. She did not know what that attack could do, but she did not want to find out. With tears running down her face, Asia looked at the group in front of her. "I'' do whatever you want me to do… Just please stop hurting everyone."

Naruto released the collar of Issei. And smiled. After everything he had done, the words that had just come out of the young nun were music to his ears. He knew that his actions were in some ways over the top but he felt that it was all necessary. He needed to ensure that they knew what they were up against. And with Asia words he was closer to his goals. That was all that mattered to the young blond.

 **End of chapter.**

 **What did you think?**

 **Leave a review.**

 **All flames will be ignored.**

 **So just leave me alone if you want to flame this story.**

 **Once again leave a review.**


End file.
